Love is like a Rose
by StarsnCyanide
Summary: What happends when Beast Boy is dateing Terra and Raven takes drastic measures. Story is being redone and updated.
1. Raven's Insanity

A/N- I went back and read this story and decided that is it pretty pathetic so, I am going to edit it, add chapters, and possibly re-write chapter 3.

**Love is like a Rose**

_OoSapphireoO_

**Chapter one- Raven's Insanity**

Raven sat in the corner of an entirely black room. She had been there for almost a week. The police tried to put her in jail but she just bent the bars. So they had put her where she was now. She liked it there, It was nice and dark and Terra wasn't anywhere around. Then again, after what she did, Terra would never be around again.

"Raven?" The door had begun to open and the white blinding light was shining in. She turned toward the wall to keep the light out of her eyes.

"Raven its Starfire...I have come to speak with you about the actions you have taken."

"Go Away..."

"Please...I want to help."

"There is nothing to help...whats done is done Starfire...Im happy now."

"You do not sound happy..." Starfire said with concern.

"We'll she's gone...I couldn't be happier."

"But you destroyed her and Beast Boy's relation-"

"Enough!" A tackle from Raven quickly cut of Starfire's sentence. "I didn't want them to have a relationship Starfire! That's why I did it! That's why I killed Terra! She's never coming back! Never, never, never and that's how I want it!" Raven levitated back to the corner. "Go away." She said again calming herself.

"Fine" Starfire said in a bit of an aftershock. "But I will be back to see you"

"If you come back I'll kill you too." Raven said quietly but enough for Starfire to hear her. And with that Starfire closed the door extinguishing the blinding light and leaving Raven alone with only herself.

"Why has Raven taken such hurtful actions?" Starfire asked Robin outside the door.

"Well Star, She got hurt...Maybe she just wanted revenge?"

"Yeah well she got it." Beast Boy said walking up to where they we're standing. "You think I should go in?"

"Give her a few minutes." Robin said. "You alright?"

"It's been a little over a week. I miss her." Beast Boy said.

"I know." Said Robin. "It must be hard."

Beast Boy laughed. "Hard?..You think it's just hard?"

"That's not how I meant it.." Robin said. Beast Boy had been going off on every word that everyone had said to him for the past week. Now he was rambling on but Robin had heard it all before. It had always been- 'you don't know what it's like to be with your girlfriend one minute and then walking into a room and seeing her dead!' or, 'Can you imagine how hurt I was to see Raven standing there smiling watching Terra- God! No! You can't imagine it!..Raven! The girl I thought I could have had feelings for! Did she think this would make it better? Did she?"

The last time Beast Boy said that was when Robin decided that Beast Boy should just go ask her himself. For awhile he said he was too scared that either Raven would kill him or that he would get so mad once he looked at her that he would hurt her.

"So what am I suppose to do?" Beast Boy asked finishing his little outburst.

"I don't know," Robin said. "But you better do something." He took Starfire's hand and walked her away.

What do you think of my edits? Let me know.

-Sapphire


	2. Raven's Feelings

Love is like a Rose  
  
Chapter 2-Raven's Feelings  
  
~~~  
  
Terra: *clueless to what this story is about* Hello people out there! *knocks on screen and then beaten with poles by people who hate her* ow...LISTEN!!! *everyone shuts up* Sapphire can't make it here right now so she has asked me and the titans to help her out.  
  
Raven: Right..So Whats this story about again?  
  
Terra: I dunno..I think your crazy..  
  
Raven: I am not! I'm perfectly sane..  
  
Terra: No I mean in the story..  
  
Raven: Ohh..  
  
Starfire: Shouldn't we write her disclaimer?  
  
Raven and Terra: Yes  
  
Yamato: *pops in from out of no where* STARFIRE!!!  
  
Starfire: AHH!!..Hey I know you..your the boy who-  
  
Sapphire: Yay I'm here!!...You guys didn't start the fic yet? *looks at Yamato* What are you doing here?  
  
Yamato: Well I thought since you weren't here I could..uhh..  
  
Sapphire: Take control of my story!?!?! NOO!!! mine!! haha! oki..Lets get this thing moving with the disclaimer..Where's BeastBoy?  
  
Terra: Why?  
  
Sapphire: He's my disclaimer boy.  
  
BeastBoy: I'm right here.  
  
Sapphire: get to it.  
  
BeastBoy: Right- Sapphire does not own the Teen Titans! If she did I would be wearing tighter clothes..Umm Sapp..my clothes are already really tight..  
  
Sapphire: So? *smile smile gleam gleam*  
  
BeastBoy: @_@  
  
Sapphire: This chappie is gonna be short..*humms the Teen Titans Theme* LETS GO!  
  
~~~  
  
Raven was glad to be alone again. The quietness of the dark room gave her the feeling of protection. She thought for a moment about what time it must be. She hadn't slept in what felt like weeks but was actually about three days. Then again, Days seemed to dragon on for her because she was alone. She hadn't eaten very much either.   
  
She was given a choice of bread or tofu. She chose Tofu because it reminded her of BeastBoy. Just his name made her want to jump up and down like she used to be able too, When her telekinesis wasn't so powerful. When she could laugh and smile without tearing apart playgrounds and street lights as she ran by them.   
  
That's where the Titans had found Raven. At what seemed to be an old playground. She had destroyed it without meaning to and she was sitting on a swing in the dark. She was sitting in the dark now as well only now she wasn't there by choice, but by force. All the memories she was thinking about made her feel somewhat warm and tired. So tired that she lay down on the floor and fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Sapphire: Sorry its really short but I wanted to get this chapter up its been sitting in my note book ^_^  
  
BeastBoy: What else is in your notebook?  
  
Sapphire: Naked pictures of yo-I mean nothing!  
  
BeastBoy: @_@  
  
Terra: Your gross!!  
  
Sapphire: Just wait and see what I have in store for you little one.  
  
Terra: I'm not little!  
  
Sapphire: :-P  
  
Terra: Grrr! *Throws a rock at Sapphires head with her powers*  
  
Sapphire: *Ducks and tries to catch Terra who is now running around BeastBoy in a circle* Oh..uh..Please Review!! 


	3. Raven's Dream

Love is like a rose  
  
Chapter 3- Raven's Dream  
  
((A/N i know my last ones have been short but i will try to make this one longer ^_^ ))  
  
Beast Boy: Hullo everyone..Sapphire could not be here today because she is fighting over me with Raven and Terra.  
  
*Raven and Sapphire walk in wiping some blood off their hands*  
  
Beast Boy: First you kill her in the story and then you kill her here!  
  
Sapphire: I can revive her o.o;  
  
Beast Boy: you said you wern't gonna be here T_T I wanted to introduce the fic...  
  
Sapphire: Don't worry my little sugar muffin hunny bun cup cake you can still introduce the fic!  
  
Beast Boy: ^_^  
  
Raven: o.o;; what did you call him?  
  
Sapphire: Not important-Discalimer!  
  
Yamato: *pops in from no where* Dear cousin of mine may I please do your discalimer?!  
  
Starfire: I wanted to do it T_T  
  
Yamato: we can do it together  
  
Starfire: okay ^_^  
  
Discalimer: *Starfire and Yamato in unison* Sapphire does not own the Teen Titans! and she never will!  
  
Sapphire: oh sure rub it in..  
  
Beast Boy: please guys don't ever talk in unison again..its just scary..  
  
*Terra limps in bleeding and limps towrds Sapphire*  
  
Sapphire: NO! get her away! *runs*  
  
Terra: *glares at Raven*  
  
Raven: O_o; Right behind yah Sapphire! *Runs also*  
  
Beast Boy: Well if Sap were here how would she start the fic?  
  
Yamato: She would say..On with the ficcy wiccy cliccy miccy mo-hiccy diccy   
  
Beast Boy: You said Diccy! *laughs*  
  
Yamato: So did you -_-  
  
Beast Boy: Damn...  
  
~~~  
  
The door opened and some light shone into the very dark room. Beast Boy took out his flashlight and walked steadily into the room. He saw a figure laying in a corner. It was Raven.  
  
"Why did you do it Raven?" Beast Boy thought to himself.  
  
"Did your emotons bulid up so much inside of you that you just couldn't control yourself? or did you do it just for revenge?" He walked forward a little more and reached his hand out. He wanted to touch Raven. Or thats what he tought he was feeling. Maybe this feeling was a stong feeling of hate. He put his hand very gently on Raven's shoulder. She turned to the side so her face was toward him. Even laying on such a cold ground Raven's body looked peaceful, But she had a look of pain on her face and she began to toss and turn back and forth abruptly.  
  
"I'm-Sorry" Raven sturggled. Beast Boy thought that she was talking to him for a moment but realizing she was still sleeping he found his thought to be false. He thought for a moment about maybe falling asleep next to her but he knew if she woke up and found him there he would be in big trouble. Beast Boy turned around and pointed the flashlight toward the door. He turned his head back one more time to look at Raven but he could not see her. It was as if when there was no light Raven became one with the darkness. Beast Boy pushed the door open a bit more, just enough to let himself out and then he closed the door behind him after he walked out.  
  
Raven layed on her circular bed staring at the celing. She tried not to focus her thoughts on what she usually focused them on. She liked using her telapatic powers to listen to Beast Boy talking to himself in the mirror in his room, Telling himself how hot he was, And Raven agreed silently to herself sometimes about that and other times she just smiled. But not tonight. Tonight, Terra was in Beast Boy's room and Raven did not enjoy hearing Terra's high piched moans and screams as she could only picture what they were doing. In her mind, of course she knew. She wasn't stupid, but she had tried to act like she didn't know. She closed her eyes and tried to picture that it was her who was in Beast Boy's room right now, but it was no use.  
  
"Why did they agree to let her on the team" Raven thought to herself.  
  
"Why couldn't we have just left her in that stupid cave!" Raven screamed this aloud and it caused her room to shake a little.  
  
"I can't take this anymore" Raven said frustrated.  
  
"I need to tell him how I feel and I need to get her out of here for good..But how? She won't just leave..maybe I could kick her out..no that wouldn't work..grr!" Raven was getting angry again and she sat up so she could think better.  
  
"I wish she would just get hit on the head with one of her stupid rocks and die..Die..thats a great idea! I could kill her! that's what i'll do" This thought caused Raven to smile a little.  
  
"Say your prayers Terra because your all mine.."  
  
Terra walked out of Beast Boy's room. Raven was standing around the corner waiting for Terra to walk by her. Terra turned the corner.  
  
"AH! oh its you Raven, What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was..waiting for you"  
  
"I see...you didn't hear anything did you?"  
  
"Hear what? the walls are sound proof"  
  
"Oh" Terra said feeling a bit foolish for bringing up something that could have easily been avoided. But Raven knew anyway.  
  
"So, What did you want to talk to me for?" Terra asked her.  
  
"Oh not much..just thought we could catch up on our girl talk" Raven looked down at the stairs as the walked down them to the couch.  
  
"Oh, Something you want to tell me perhaps?"  
  
"No nothing like that, you know I just thought we could..Chat."  
  
"Well sure then" Terra smiled  
  
"How are things with you and Beast Boy?" Raven asked.  
  
"Oh allright, you know we havn't done much" Terra said walking to sit on the couch.  
  
"I'll bet you havn't you skanky little lair" Raven thought to herslef but smiling on the outside.  
  
"Well Terra" Raven said sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"How are your powers coming?"  
  
"allright I guess."  
  
Raven thought this would be the perfect time.  
  
"Look at that view" Terra said "It's just so beautiful, Kinda makes you wanna-" Terra was cut off by three sharp knives cutting into her back. She fell forward and onto the ground.  
  
Raven had lifted the knives with her telekinesis and shoved them into her surprizingly fast.  
  
"That'll teach yah.." Raven said standing up.  
  
"Raven!?" Beast Boy was standing in the kitchen area.  
  
"Beast Boy!"   
  
"You just.."  
  
"No! I..I"  
  
"You're a psyco!" Beast Boy picked up the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"No Beast Boy" Raven ran towards him.  
  
"Stay away from me" He yelled.  
  
Raven sat up so fast that she gave herself a slight head ache. She looked around and the darkness. She was most definitly alone. She realized what she was and what she had become.  
  
"I'm a killer.." She said out loud   
  
"I'm a-A Psyco!" She yelled. She flew as high into the air as the ceiling would let her and she shot straight down.  
  
"Raven Stop!"  
  
~~~  
  
Sapphire: *wiping some blood off her hands again* I love cliffhangers  
  
Random Readers: We don't!  
  
Sapphire: Oh Well! Please review! I'll c yall next time me and BB gotta go have some fun with my plunger and my coconut!  
  
Beast Boy: O_O;;  
  
Raven: What!? 


End file.
